topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiki Granbell
Name: Shiki Granbell Origin: Eden's Zero Alias: '''The Demon King '''Classification: Human, Ether Gear user Threat level: Tiger Age: Unknown. He's a Teenager Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation (His Gravity Ether Gear allows him to manipulate the forces of Gravity), Flight (Types 3 and 5, uses his gravity manipulation to levitate or move in different directions while airborne), Energy Projection (With his Gravity Cannon), Energy Manipulation (He converted the Kinetic Energy of a Missile into Gravitational Energy in his fight against Kurenai Dragoon), Transformation (He can transform by going Full Body Ether Gear mode), Power Nullification (He nullified Kleene's wind attack with his Gravity Field. He can convert the KE of an attack to Gravity and use it for himself), Limited Telekinesis (He can move objects without coming into physical contact with them), Forcefield (He can create a Gravity field in which a wind ether based attack has been negated), Statistics Amplification (He one shot Kawpikatt 54 who he was previously struggling against immediately after he went into full body ether mode) Physical strength: At least City Block Level (Casually Made a crater with his punch) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City Block (Same as his Physical Strength) Durability: At least City Block (Same as his Physical Strength. Also exchanged blows with Kawpikatt 54) Speed: Supersonic (He was constantly out speeding missiles where missiles are this fast. He can accelerate to Supersonic speeds in a very few seconds. Since he falls rather than flying, he continuously accelerates as he falls. Theoretically his speed limit depends on his Stamina) Intelligence: Above Average (He fights strategically rather than with just brute strength. He has come up with some good strategies in his fight against Kurenai Dragoon) Stamina: High (Ether Gear users are superior to normal humans) Range: '''Standard Melee range in Melee combat. Several Kilometres with Ether Gear (He threw a rock at the fire elemental who is seven kilometres away from where Shiki is) '''Weakness: EMP can deactivate any Ether Gear within it's range. Shiki's ether gear will be deactivated if he's within the EMP's range. Standard equipment: '''None Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Gravity Ether Gear (重力のエーテルギア Jūryoku Ēterugia): By using Ether Gear, Shiki has the ability to control and manipulate gravity itself. He is capable of changing the direction of gravitational force around himself which enables him to stick to walls, float in the air, and make objects and people weightless to an extent. Recognized as the power of the Demon King, Shiki is identified as the new Demon King. When using its power throughout his entire body, Shiki gains an appearance that identifies him as the new Demon King. * Magimech Attack: Gravity Fist: Shiki's arm begins to glow for a brief moment and then he punches his opponent with enough force to rupture the ground in several places and destroy nearby buildings. * Magimech Attack: Gravity Center:'''Shiki exerts an immense amount of force on an airborne target by boosting his own gravity and pulling the target to the ground. * '''Magimech Attack: Gravity Wave: Shiki's palm is placed on the ground, creating spiral force that pulls the targets towards him. * Magimech Attack: Gravity Fist Frenzy: '''Shiki's fist begins to glow and he initiates a barrage of punches onto his opponents causing them to be thrown away. * '''Magimech Attack: Gravity Windmill Kick: Shiki's leg begins to glow while in midair and releasing a spinning kick onto his targets. * Magimech Attack: Gravity Cannon:'''Shiki creates a sphere of energy made of gravity from his fist and throws it onto his target pushing them back due to the heaviness of the attack. * '''Magimech Attack: Gravity Tackle: Shiki rotates himself in mid-air and uses gravity to push himself down at the opponent with a downward kick, sending them onto the ground. * Magimech Style: Gravity Comet: Shiki enhances his feet with and jumps from above and onto their target, causing a sheer force and blunt damage. * Magimech Attack: Gravity Impact: '''Shiki absorbs kinetic energy from an external source and then converts it into concentrated gravity to perform a devastating downward punch. * '''Gravity Field (重力場 Jūryokuba): Shiki slams the ground with his fist, generating a gravitational field that crushes and negates attacks. * Overdrive (オーバードライブ Ōbādoraibu): As a user of Ether Gear, Shiki is able to access Overdrive, also known as the true power of Ether Gear. When used throughout his entire body, Shiki gains a transformation which identifies him as the new Demon King. His hair and skin color change into a lighter shade, light-colored Ether markings appear all over his body, and a pair of energy horns appear on both sides of his head. In this form, all of Shiki's physical abilities are greatly augmented and he can utilize all of his Gravity Ether Gear techniques to the maximum. Category:Eden's Zero Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Flying Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Energy manipulator